touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Marisa Kirisame
frame|right Introduction Marisa Kirisame, one of the main heroines to the Touhou series, next to Reimu Hakurei. Marisa is a human witch that likes to "borrow" things for a very long time. In this game, her sparks don't detonate on enemy projectiles, so using them to neutralize bullets works a bit differently. Instead, Marisa's sparks will cancel out the opponent's projectiles, persisting right through them, and they will detonate either on the ground or on an opponent. Marisa comes equipped with a good set of melee moves and good movement speed. Marisa's corner pressure is excellent, but she will have trouble getting the opponent there in the first place. Hisoutensoku Changes *6C no longer spans the screen length instantly, instead it takes roughly one second to reach the opponent. Hits for 5 hits at fullscreen, for 10 when it's as close as possible. Same damage and proration. *Default 22B/C pot functionality changed; it now travels based on how long you hold the button. Marisa will hover while holding the button. *alt 623B (Bosky Sweeper) no longer sends you straight to the top of the screen, making the b version actually moderately useful for a change since you can actually recover from it and combo. *B bullets now have slight homing properties, moreso when charged. They move a bit faster as well. *j.6A no longer propels the enemy at a 180 degree angle straight to the opposite wall if the enemy has to fly too far, but instead they'll gradually fall downwards too. j.6C followups are still possibly at most ranges. *j.8A hits multiple times. Hisoutensoku 1.10 Changes *'NOTES: Not sure whether or not to add this to each section yet, as this is for 1.10 (no data on 1.03 yet I don't think). Damages are guesstimates due to prorations and number of hits.' *'Devildom Torch' (B/C distance difference) **Level 1: 3 pillars 10% limit per hit **Level 2: 4 pillars, airusable **Level 3: 4 pillars **Level 4: 5 pillars ***Leveling increases height of pillars *'Up Sweeper' (B/C distance differences) IN BOTH VERSIONS **Level 1: 3 hits 1600 damage - proration, 10% limit per hit **Level 2: 3 hits 1750 damage - proration, 10% limit per hit **Level 3: 3 hits 1900 damage **Level 4: 3 hits 2050 damage *'Stellar Missile' (B/C distance differences) IN BOTH VERSIONS **Level 1: 6 hits 1000 damage - proration 5% limit per hit **Level 2: 6 hits 1100 damage " " **Level 3: 6 hits 1200 damage **Level 4: 6 hits 1300 damage ***Leveling increases area of effect (No longer reaches the ground barely at max level) *'Green Spread' (B/C distance differences, airusable) ***Leveling increases damage, size of the 8 star projectiles, and hitbox duration *'Radial Strike' (B/C angle difference, airusable) **Leveling increases damage *'Grand Stardust' (B/C distance difference when charged, does not detonate on impact) **Leveling increases damage and area of effect **Marisa no longer stalls in the air when charging, she slowly descends *'Bosky Sweeper' (B/C distance/duration differences) 10% limit per hit. No longer grazes unless leveled up. C version from further away will land less hits and opponent will land earlier than Marisa due to the less hits **Level 1: (B) 4 hits 1351 damage © 5 hits 1614 damage **Level 2: (B) 4 hits 1472 damage © 5 hits 1758 damage **Level 3: (B) 4 hits 1593 damage © 5 hits 1902 damage **Level 4: (B) 4 hits 1714 damage © 5 hits 2045 damage ***Maximum hits at point blank range in the corner *'Narrow Spark' (B/C no difference) **Level 1: 10 hits 1454 damage, 30% limit **Level 2: 10 hits 1585 **Level 3: 10 hits 1714 **Level 4: 10 hits 1843 ***Leveling increases width Normal Moves Bullet Moves Special Moves Alternate-Skill Cards Spellcards Combos :Midscreen: ::*'5AAAA 66A 214B' ::Spirit Used: 1 ::Damage: 2532 ::Notes: Timing is easier now than in 10.5 but still fairly strict. However, it is an extremely useful combo with guaranteed knockdown. ::*'5AAA 5B 214B' ::Spirit Used: 2 ::Damage: 2482 ::Notes: Easier than the above combo. ::*'5AAA 623C (Bosky Sweeper) j.6A 214B/C' ::Spirit Used: 2 ::Notes: 2826 damage and full limit base. After j.6A you can use j.6C, Magic Sign "Stardust Reverie", Narrow Spark, Up Sweeper, or Radial Strike. This combo will land and push your opponent into their corner nearly all the way from your own corner. ::*'j.A j.6A 6C 236C (Narrow Spark)' ::Spirit used: 2 ::Notes: Sends the opponent to the corner and 100% limit. ::*'j.5C 66 j.6A j.6C' :: Spirit Used: 2 ::Notes: On the occasion that the opponent gets hit by a close j.5C (such as they were trying to melee you as j.5C comes out), use this combo to send them into the corner with 100% limit. :Corner: ::*'5AAA 5B 5C hjc9 j.2A j.2C' ::Spirit Used: 3 ::Damage: 3265 ::Notes: Marisa's basic corner BnB. Timing from 5B to 5C is somewhat strict. 100% limit. This does not work on Yuyuko, Tenshi, Sanae, Hong, Youmu and Alice without dash momentum. Use the below combo for these characters. ::*'5AAAA 2A 3A 6B 623B' ::Spirit Used: 2 ::Damage: 2886 ::Notes: Use this combo on Yuyuko, Tenshi, Sanae, Hong, Youmu and Alice. 130% limit. Untested against other characters. ::*'j.5A 5AAAA 2A 6A/6B 623B ' ::Spirit Used: 0 / 1 ::Damage: 2677 / 3084 ::Notes: Universal combo after a deep j.5A in the corner. 6A finisher guarantees knockdown whereas 623 does not. ::*'5AAA 5B (1 Hit) 5C hjc 5C 66 5C 214B' ::Spirit Used: 5 ::Damage: 3622 ::Notes: Highest damage combo possible, not recommended that you use this. 105% limit. ::*'j.5A j.8A 5C 9D j.5A j.6A 214B' ::Spirit Used: ~2.2 ::Damage: 2832 ::Notes: 100% limit knockdown aerial combo if you manage to catch an airborne opponent close to the corner. j.8A must be done almost immediately after j.A however. If you miss that window, use the below combo. ::*'j.A j.6A 6C 66 j.A j.6A' ::Spirit Used: 1 ::Damage: 2692 ::Notes: 120% limit knockdown aerial combo if you manage to catch an airborne opponent close to the corner. ::*'j.A j.8A (1 hit) 5C 9D j.8A (2 hits) 214B' ::Spirit Used: ~2.2 ::Damage: 2973 ::Notes: If you manage to catch an opponent with j.5A extremely close to the corner, use this combo for more damage. ::*'j.2A j.5C 3D j.5A ' ::Spirit Used: ~1.3 ::Damage: 1823 ::Notes: Use this if the opponent flinched in the corner. Easily sets up for a tech punish. ::*'j.2A 22B/C D6 j.2A 22B/C D6 J.2A' ::Spirit Used: ~4 ::Damage: 2400 ::Notes: Old combo from SWR no longer works with the default 22B/C, but Devildom Torch got buffed and works in its place with much better efficiency and lenient timing. Limits. ::*'5AAA 623C (Bosky Sweeper) j.5A j.8A 214B / j.8A (1 hit) 5C 1D' ::Spirit Used: 2 ::Notes: 3095 / 2946 damage and 100% limit. Use 214 ender for more damage or 5C ender to get time to use a system card while still maintaining oki. :Spellcard: ::*'5AAA 623C (Bosky Sweeper) Star Sign "Meteonic Shower"' ::Spirit Used: 1 ::Notes: Variable damage (2600-2700.) Can use Magic Sign "Stardust Reverie" instead. ::*'66A 214B Stardust Reverie' ::Spirit Used: 1 ::Notes: Midscreen combo. Extremely simple combo but pretty effective if you manage to hit a 66A from about 1/3 screen away from the corner. Blockstrings Midscreen :...6A Does the same as 3A, but 3A is far superior to keep up pressure. :...3A Prevents the opponent from dashing forward, counter attacking and jumping. ::...214B If the opponent expects a projectile after 3A, use this to catch them offguard. Don't overdo it though. ::...5C :::...hj8 6D j.5A If the opponent will keep blocking, this will allow you to continue further pressure :::...hj9 j.2A This will prevent the opponent from jumping out of pressure after blocking 5C :::...hj9 j.2B 66/6D Use j.2B to bait out DP's :...3A Punish the opponent for not blocking low with a surprise low guard crush. Most effective immediately after a close 5A when the opponent expects a more longer and drawn out blockstring. Use a spellcard immediately once guard crush is confirmed to get some damage. NOTE: Adjust highjumps accordingly if using close 5A 5C Corner Far 5A / 2A / Close 5AAA Ideally, you want to use Far 5A / 2A to chip off some of their spirit to either get a guard crush or force them to BE out. :...6A Does the same as 3A, but 3A is far superior to keep up pressure. ::...623B HELL YEAH PSYCHIC DP WHAT NOW :...3A Prevents the opponent from dashing forward, counter attacking and jumping. If using close 5AAA, cancelling into 3A is not possible. ::...214B If the opponent expects a projectile after 3A, use this to catch them offguard. Not as devastating as a psychic DP though. ::...5B :::...hj8 j.5A/j.8A* This is your only option to try and tag out the opponent from hj8ing out of your pressure. :::...hj9 j.2A* This will prevent the opponent from jumping out of pressure after blocking 5C :::...hj7 j.2B 66/6D* Use j.2B to bait out DP's :::...5C ''' Keeps them in an even LONGER blockstun ::::...hj9 j.2B 66 j.5A''' This is air tight. Resets pressure. ::::...hj9 j.2A ''' Catch out a hj8 BE attempt. :...3A' Punish the opponent for not blocking low with a surprise low guard crush. Most effective immediately after a close 5A when the opponent expects a more longer and drawn out blockstring. Use a spellcard immediately once guard crush is confirmed to get some damage. '''Aerial Corner' j.5A j.8A 5C 8D j.8A 5C 8D j.8A 5C - j.8A to 5C is not air tight in some situations depending on how j.8A hits but generally this works very well. Gimmicks Corner oki j.5C 214 After a successful corner combo (preferably blue ringed to ensure no air teching), position yourself roughly where the opponent will end up if they tech forward and charge your 5C. If done correctly, the 5C should be released as they are getting up (depends if you predicted if they teched forward or not). At this point, if you predict the opponent will attempt to graze the 5C, use 214 broom ride to hit them. Not only do they eat damage from 214, they will also eat a fully charged 5C as well. Variations on this include landing before j.5C is released to bait 5A wake up mash and punish them with a meaty of your own. Corner oki j.2A crossup A much safer oki option than above, but still gimmicky. After a corner combo, throw out a 2C pot so that it'll land right in the corner. This action will encourage the opponent to teach forward out of the 2C explosion. Once this happens, jump backwards and use j.2A as a meaty crossup. Midscreen j.2A crossup With dash momentum and a 5A hit confirm, the most standard combo used is 5AAA 5B 214 for a knockdown. After 5B however, using hj9 to get above your opponent while they are in hitstun allows you to reset with j.2A on all characters except Suwako. Depending on when you use j.2A, the opponent has to block either left or right correctly. On a successful cross up, you can follow up with j.5A land 66A 214 for about 3700 damage in total. On a successful uncross up, you can follow up with j.5C 3D j.5A land 66A 214 for 3800 damage total. Even though there is a gap between the 5B and j.2A, it's not large enough for the opponent to crouch in time to avoid the cross up, however reversals can still be used within this gap (Spellcards or skill cards). Yukari's system card (Purple Fan) This system card will guard crush a blocking opponent if it hits. The recovery from using this card is much less than using either 3A or 6A. Marisa can abuse this and use her damaging corner BnB after using this card successfully. Also, due to the fact Marisa has to dash in to execute her BnB in this situation, this set up can be used universally against all characters. The combo will only do about 2400 damage after using purple fan, but that's pretty good considering a guard crush is involved. Using Deep Ecological Bomb First, there are two mechanics which determine when the bomb will explode. Without any interference, the bomb will explode once it bounces on the ground a 4th time. Using any of your A attacks, as well as 66's will affect the bomb's trajectory upon impact, bullets and specials will not. When the bomb is glowing white, this indicates the bomb will explode upon contact with the ground, regardless of how many times it has actually bounced. The bomb is unblockable, but can be grazed. There is only one goal if you even think about using this card in your deck: you're going to nail SOMEONE (yourself included) with it. There are two main ways to do this; keep them in blockstun OR hit them just before the bomb goes off. 1) Score a knockdown in the corner and throw the bomb out, simple. The most ideal condition is to have an aerial combo with 100% limit really high up in the air, then fly back down and throw out the bomb to give yourself time to prepare your oki. Predict where they will tech and keep them in a blockstring. Having a white tower sword card is almost essential for this to work, especially against character who tech forward really far. 5AAA WTS 5AAAA is the most simplest way to keep them in blockstun as well as punishing BE/hj8 attempts. If for some reason you catch the opponent not blocking, use 5AAA 2B to keep them in a ridiculously long hitstun and then go from there. Time stop system card used to be viable in 1.06, but in 1.10 the time stop is simply not activated fast enough and you won't have enough time to catch forward techs which is why white tower sword is used. The other alternative is to do this during diamond dust weather. 2) At fullscreen: Yes, throw the bomb at full screen, then hit it with your 3A. It'll send it pretty damn far and will almost guarantee a reaction from the opponent. Try to block their escape route if you can and try to get them in blockstun or even hit them just before the bomb goes off. 2b) 623C - Marisa's C Version DP has full graze frames all the way to the top, and then some. Just as the bomb is about to go off, you can actually avoid damage of the bomb yourself by using 623C's graze frames. The beauty of this is; it's a melee attack and it has ridiculous vertical range so it's possible to use it to tag an opponent trying to escape the bomb by flying up and over you. Completely useless note: If you hit yourself during Heavy Fog with this spellcard, the damage is reduced drastically and the opponent will receieve full damage of course.